1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and generator coupling device and more particularly pertains to driving single bearing generators with a hydraulic motor with a motor and generator coupling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of engine couplings is known in the prior art. More specifically, engine couplings heretofore devised and Utilized for the purpose of reducing engine stress are known to Consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural Configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,681 to Crofts; U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,982 to McMinn; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,926 to McMinn.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a motor and generator coupling device for driving single bearing generators with hydraulic motor. Prior art either used a shaft, flywheel configuration, or the shaft is bored out by a generator manufacturer.
In this respect, the motor and generator coupling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the convention concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of driving single bearing generators with a hydraulic motor.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved motor and generator coupling device which can be used for driving single bearing generators with a hydraulic motor. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.